Living Two Lives
by VioletDeath
Summary: When Garfield cheats on Terra. When Starfire cheats on Robin. When Karen Bumble Bee cheats on Victor. Will they find out they have been cheated on? Will they still be together? Who do they cheat with? Or are they all cheating on eachother?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans, but the Chapters

Living Two Lives

Garfield woke up from his night of romance. Today he had to work and he felt so tired. His memory from last night was a blur, but he knew it wasn't so bad. He looked around the room. Everything had been rearranged. Or so he thought. Everything seemed a little darker. Creepier. He knew that Terra wouldn't have rearranged the bedroom. Unless it was last night and last night he couldn't figure out what happened. He looked toward to his wife. Wife? Wife? A sudden shocking look spread across Garfield's face. Not his lover, not his wife! His friend….Raven! Now he really tried to figure what the hell happened. To be here instead with his wife Terra.

"What happened?" Garfield looked at the pale girl sleeping. Her violet hair covered her face and she slept silently. He quickly jumped out of bed, noticing nothing was on except his shorts, "Oh no." Then the pale woman woke up. She slowly turned to him also very confused. She looked surprised, more surprised than he. They knew that they had once liked each other, once. Or may be even loved? Why was it happening now? Now that Garfield was married, happy.

"Garfield, what are you doing here?" Raven commanded. She noticed that she was naked and pulled up the sheets to her chest.

"You're asking me? I barely know what the heck happened?" He yelled.

"I mean, this IS my room!"

"Obviously, you must have dragged me in here."

"So now it's my fault?" She looked at him evilly.

"Well…. I mean….No…"

"I guess we're both in here and obviously something happened. So I guess it's no ones fault." Raven felt a little better now that she said that. She couldn't remember what happened either. And she wish she knew more than anything else. Her memory was never this bad; she always knew what happened before even if it was really bad.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Teen Titans, but the Chapters

Roy Pays a Visit

Roy had known he loved Kori from the very beginning. Like angels had carved her face. He knew he wanted to be with her. It was sad enough that she loved someone else. Someone better. Richard. His good ol'pal Richard. He envied him for having Kori. It seemed tragic that he found out that she was married to him. It was a very depressing feeling he had to live with. He felt that he couldn't get any better. Why was he standing by the door? By Richard and Kori's house? Because he knew that Richard wasn't there and that she was. He rang the doorbell. He heard it chime through out the house. His palms started to sweat and he hoped that everything would go well, that she wouldn't call the police for him trying to make a move on her. She opened the door, he could tell that she was cleaning the house, her hair was in a bun and the house smelt fresh. He smiled at her and she smiled back, telling him to come in. He walked in very casually. His goal was to kiss her and he waited for the right moment.

They talked about everything. Talked about her marriage with Richard and her life. He was intrigued. He was just happy to be there with her, to see her smile, to see her red hair, to see her beauty.

"Me and Richard were thinking of having a child. But having a child is such a big responsibility and the pregnancy is going to be harsh," she laughed, "I wonder how it would be like to have a lit—" Then that very moment he kissed her. She couldn't comprehend to all the fast action. Then her mind finally processed that he was kissing her. Seemed very warm and gentle. She couldn't do this to her husband, it was out of the question, she softly pushed him away. She remembered Roy telling her that he loved her and that his heart burned for her, but Richard seemed to be the perfect person for her. Roy looked at her with sad eyes. She felt grief for him and that was all she felt. She wish that he would find someone, someone better than her. She can't be with him, she loved Richard.

"I'm sorry, I cannot," She said, " I am married."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Teen Titans, but the Chapters

"I want you"

Karen was at Garth's house. She always had a little thing for him. But what turned her off was that he had a girlfriend, Raven. But she was married. Karen loved Victor, but it was Garth who turned her on. The sad thing was that he just wanted Raven, she was right for him and she made him happy and no one else.

"Oh Garth, you do know that I love you," She sat on the couch.

"No, you are in love with your husband. It's just me you like." Garth looked at her, trying to get some sense into her.

"Oh come on, why don't you like me? Why do you like Raven?" She made a face.

"Because she doesn't try to turn me on. Besides, she's a good girlfriend type, yanno?"

"That's how I am with Victor, but I want more! I want you."

"Don't Karen, you know I am happy. You are too, it's just the process in your mind. Fix your problem, ok?" Garth was getting tired of her. It was hard to convince a married woman that she was happy and not getting happiness from cheating. Karen was his friend for a long time, he didn't want to get a restraining order or call the police. Only if it became worse. He hoped to spend the day with Raven, so he could get away from all these problems, all Karen's problems.

"You know I can't fix my problem with you around. And you going through my mind, how am I supposed to live with Victor. I mean he's good to me, too good. I want our lives to be perfect."

"Well, you said you wanted PERFECT, so don't cheat."

"Garth, it's just hard to explain."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Teen Titans, but the Chapters

Figuring It Out

Raven looked all over her room, trying to find some kind of clue that lead to this mischief. She felt remorse for Garth, what would he do if he found out? An ugly feeling ran down her throat and into her stomach. Garth wouldn't do that to her and she knew it, she thought that she would never do that either, but she did. It was all said and done. Garfield helped her look around and also for his clothes. He was morbidly depressed that he had done such a thing to Terra. To make things worse, he was married.

"I found something," Raven looked under the bed, about five beer cans lay empty and used. She never thought that she would drink, disgusting would be the word. She tried to figure out that she overdosed and had done it with a married friend. Disgusting again. This was so unlike her. Garfield looked under the bed, he knew that he did drink some, but how could you overdose on just five bottles and plus sharing it with a friend. He never knew that Raven would drink, but obviously. How was he going to explain this to Terra?

Garfield started to remember something, a party. But that was it, everything else was just a big mess, nothing, no ideas came into mind. Raven started to remember the party, she never really liked parties, but it was clear that she was there, but why? What kind of party was it? And who's?

"Garfield, do you remember any party that had to do anything about THIS?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but it's blurry, I don't even remember if it was a slammin' party!" Raven rolled her eyes and she looked for more clues. She found more beer bottles and she saw a photo, and another. Photos of the party, photos of them, Garfield and Raven, and a lip lock of them. What was going on? Her eyes grew bigger as she looked at the photos. It was Victor's party, and then she remembered, Terra couldn't go because she had to work that night. All their friends were there, Garth was there, she was there with them, but where did he go? He'd left, Victor had given out invitations and that was why Raven went. If it was Victor's party, where was his wife Karen?

"Gar, look! I found something that makes sense. Perhaps you remember, or this will refresh it!" She waved her hand to go to her, but her eyes still looking at the pictures.

"Oh MY GOD! Why are we kissing in this picture and who took the pic?" No, more clues? Raven dread the thought of it, it was a good question, who did take the picture? "I hope Terra never sees these!"

"Garth! What about Garth, I can't keep this crap here!" Raven shrieked.

A/N: I'll keep going if I get more reviews, because I don't really want to go on if I don't have that much reviews.


End file.
